


This One's for Charity

by lazylyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changing Room, Charity Event, F/M, Flashing, quidditch event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: It’s the annual charity Quidditch match, and Hermione finds herself roped into participating thanks to Ginny. Little did Hermione know she would end up giving someone an eyeful.





	This One's for Charity

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe it’s the new year already. Well I guess I must publish something since I didn’t do much last year. I was going to post something else, but that turned into a multi-chapter thing so have this trash in the meantime while I figure out where I want the other project to go. (As a hint, I’ve been catching up on a few followed hp stories on here and ao3. They might have been about werewolves…)  
> Also, this has not been beta read or quality checked, and I don’t really care to fix any issues if you find any, because this is a one-shot, which was written fast and for fun.

The small quidditch pitch was packed with people, cameras, and of course those looking to get a glimpse of the famous Potters. Thus, the annual charity quidditch match was about to kick off.

Weaving in and out of the growing crowds, however was one such person never looking forward to any quidditch match whether for charity or not. Her bushy hair a beacon for her friends and a warning for those who were wishing to avoid her.

Ginny flounced her way toward her friend. "About time you showed up." She practically shouted. She was already decked out in her quidditch gear and a quaffle tucked under her arm.

Hermione held up her hand to stop her friends on coming tirade. "Don't even," she said with a tight-lipped grimace.

Undeterred, Ginny pressed forward giving her friend a slap on the back and ushering her forward, "Well it took you long enough to get out of bed."

"Trust me. It wasn't bed I was having a hard time getting out of."

Ginny's eyebrows rose as well as her interest in the direction of the conversation. "Oh, do tell."

"Oh shush. It was nothing like that." Hermione snapped. "Where do I need to be?"

"Come on." Ginny complained about Hermione's lack of forth coming details. "You've got to have better gossip than that. And I've got to take you to the changing rooms. They should be empty since you're so late."

"No, I really haven't. Anyways, I can't believe you talked me into actually playing in this charity Quidditch match," Hermione grumbled as the two women made their way through the crowd towards the lone building at the edge of the pitch. "There's a reason why I never participate. I hate brooms." Then she added with emphasis. "And heights."

"Well you can't deny that it's for a good cause. One, that the winning team gets to choose which foundation to fund, and two, you're on one of the foundations that could be chosen."

They had reached the building and Ginny held the door for Hermione before following her in.

"I still think it's rather unbecoming or against the rules for me to be playing on a team that could choose the foundation when they win," Hermione said over her shoulder.

"Hermione, no one cares. They all want to spend their money. They honestly don't care which program they give it to."

"But other people will see it as me taking advantage of the opportunity to get a little extra funding."

"When they see your flying, I think they'll let it slide."

"Oh, you're harsh."

Ginny grinned at her and handed her a bundle of Quidditch robes and accessories and shooed her into the changing room. "Everyone else is already ready. So, get changed quickly and meet us out on the pitch."

True to Ginny's word, the room was empty as she was the last to arrive for the event. Hermione looked between the bundle of clothes grasped in her hands and the empty room before her. The sparse changing room held empty locker shelfs with benches lined in front of them but no area to go behind and change. She quickly got flashbacks to changing during muggle gym class as a child, but was thankful there was not a crowd.

Setting her things down on a bench she unrolled the bundle of clothes. She set aside the gloves, goggles, and arm braces. Quidditch gear was confusing to her since playing the game never been on her top priority list. The robes didn't make sense to her. The gloves, braces, and guards were awkward and cumbersome, and the broom was downright unnatural.

Hermione paused in her preparation. Voices could be heard in the hall but they died down after they passed by the door. With a forced sigh, she began undressing. The shoes were placed on the bench, her jeans were artfully folded and tucked into her open bag, and crossing her arms, she pulled either corner of her shirt up and over her head before folding and storing it as well.

Sliding on her running shorts, Hermione was glad she had decided to grab some of her workout clothes to put under the quidditch robes. She unhooked her underwire bra in favor of her more supportive and comfortable sports bra. Folding her bra, she tucked it into the outside of her bag. She had her arms through the straps when the door to the locker room banged open.

Hermione paused her redressing having been interrupted from the presence entering the changing room.

"EEP!"

There stood Draco, frozen in the doorway. The sound that emitted from his mouth was something she would have never associated with the stoic and put together man. The tips of his ears were bright red and he sputtered a few unintelligible words, but his body had not moved from his spot.

"What?" Hermione snapped with no attempt at covering herself. "Have you never seen a lady's tits before?"

Draco sputtered more, clearly not expecting to get an eyeful or an earful when wandering into the changing rooms. She slid the sports bra over her head and pulled it into place while holding his gaze.

His face flushed bright pink, and he turned on the spot to leave. Unfortunately, his face collided with the doorframe with a sharp crack.

"Pardon me," he managed to squeak out as he made his way back through the door.

She let out a chuckle and finished slipping her robes on and gathering her things.

Ginny and Ron stood chatting with each other, arms draped over brooms waiting for the rest of the teams to assessable. When the door to the building opened they were surprised to find Draco exiting rather than their bushy haired friend.

Ron giggled to himself, "What on Draco's face?"

"I haven't a clue," Ginny dryly commented, "He's usually so put together. I can't imagine much getting under his skin."

The subject of their conversation was making a bee line strait past them, so Ron took it upon himself to get to the bottom of Draco's discomfort.

"Hey Draco," Ron greeted over cheery, flipping his broom over his shoulder. "What's got you all flustered and late?"

Draco turned his attention from his feet to the two chatting siblings, "I-I never realized she had such large tits."

Ron and Ginny faltered in their response not expecting those words to come out of his mouth.

Ginny shook her head and then asked, "Whose tits did you see?"

Over Draco's shoulder, Ginny spotted Hermione leaving the building. Catching her friend's eye, Hermione halted and abruptly turned in the other direction when she spotted who was talking to them.

"Might she have been in the changing room?" Ginny asked casually bringing her attention back to Draco.

Draco sputtered. "Oh, sod off Weasley."

"Cat's got your tongue?" She mocked. "Or rather tits got your dick?"

"If I had realized she was in there, I would not have gone in. And yes, she has a rather nice rack." He said ignoring the last part of her statement.

"Who are we talking about?" Ron asked with interest since he hadn't picked up on the slight glances over his shoulder.

"Granger." Draco replied curtly. He was clearly uneasy with that distinction.

Ron's face flamed putting the conversation together. "Hey that's Hermione you're talking about."

"No shit, and I was giving her a complement not an insult."

"But she's like a sister, so zip it, and it's strange hearing that from you."

"It's not like you haven't thought that before." Draco snidely retorted. "And I can appreciate any lady's tits I would like."

"Is that why you've got that angry red line across your face then?" Ginny asked.

"I was giving her privacy."

"I think you were giving yourself a heart attack either that or she reacted badly."

Draco frowned at Ginny, but his glare did nothing to deter her. Delaying their confrontation, from across the pitch, the coordinator was escorting Hermione back to little group.

"We picked up this straggler wandering around the sign in table, thought we'd bring her to her team." He gave a nod to everyone and the left Hermione we a sweep of his robes. She stood there not giving Malfoy a second of her gaze.

"So, Hermione dear," Ginny pipped up. "You didn't tell me how well you get along with Malfoy here. If I'd known better I'd say you've already gotten to second base."

"Is that that muggle sex saying?" Draco interrupted Hermione's response.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't act all put together now Malfoy when just five minutes ago you were running into walls just because I flashed you."

Ginny smirked.

"You'll have to forgive me as I was wholly unprepared for the astounding sight which are your tits. I can say I never expected them to be what was hidden underneath all those muggle clothes you wear." Draco snidely said.

Ron sputtered, "You guys can't just be that flippant about this, Hermione it's Draco. He is- he, he can't just-"

"Ron leave the poor embarrassed man alone."

A bell rang across the pitch singling the start of the event. The teams that had gathered started to file over to bracket board for the match ups.

"Well since we're all here let's get our spot." Ginny grabbed her brother's shoulder tugging him behind her leading the team away from the awkward atmosphere Draco and Hermione had created.

Once they were well enough ahead, Hermione made her comment, "Want to see them again?"

Draco's head whipped around so fast Hermione was sure had she been closer he would have planted his face right between her tits in question.

She chuckled, "I take that as a yes."

"You can't just assume things like that Granger!"

"What was I assuming? Your reaction was enough for an answer."

"I am mildly offended."

"Only mildly?"

He smirked over at her, "Well if you're offering."

"Only if my team wins."

"Deal, you'll get your donations, Granger. Don't worry."

**Author's Note:**

> So if you’ve been trying to find my tumblr, I’ve realized it was unsearchable. Go figure. That’s been fixed now. If you want to follow me my username is @lazylyz. To be warned, I like cats and all the things. I also made a side writing blog where you can see updates and things about what I write and such that’s @lyzwrites.


End file.
